Primer Celo
by RozenDark
Summary: Ben no cree ser Omega al no haber experimentado un solo celo a sus casi veinte años. Lo que no sabe o se rehúsa a creer, es que hay Omegas que solamente experimentan aquel calor, cuando su Alfa destinado también esta listo para conocer su destino, o en este caso, experimentar juntos el primer celo. Yaoi-Omegaverse. Rook Blonko x Ben Tennyson


**NOTAS:** **Y aquí les traigo una nueva historia de la pareja Rook x Ben ... Así que es probable que la pareja ya me haya atrapado xD**

 **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad, Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Este "pequeño" one-shot, se lo dedico a todas esas personas que siguen mi fic "¡¿Mi Hijo ?!", espero y les guste la historia: D**

 **Los personajes de Ben 10 son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son propiedad de su respectivo autor. La historia es 100% mía, así que no permito ninguna adaptación de tipo tipo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"Primer Celo"**

—¿A dónde crees que vas hijo? —, el Magistrado Tennyson lanzó aquella pregunta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El joven portador del Omnitrix detuvo todas sus intenciones de salir de la base de los Plomeros. Viro a ver a su abuelo y al detallar el gesto preocupado y lleno de reproche en el rostro del mayor de los Tennyson, supo de inmediato para dónde iba aquel regaño.

—Solamente voy al señor Smoothy —, respondió el castaño con fastidio.

—Pues si vas a salir, ya sabes que debes llevar tus supresores —, le recordó seriamente.

Ben rodó los ojos con flojera. La cuestión era esta.

En todo el universo, las especies se dividían en tres castas; Alfa, Beta y Omega. Antiguamente todo era un tanto racista e injusto, más con los Omegas, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, más no tan seguras.

Los Alfas, antes conocidos como la rama más alta. Son los que dominan en una relación, ya sea entre Alfa y Omega, o Alfa y Beta, aunque hay relaciones contadas entre Alfa y Alfa. También los Alfas utilizan algo a lo que le denominan como la "voz", la cual utilizan para controlar no solo a los Omegas, también a todo aquel que se entrometa en su camino. Otra cosa que ellos hacen, es marcar a su pareja destinada, o en este caso, a su Omega de toda la vida. A esta marca, se le llama el "lazo de unión", y es lo que diferencia a un Omega libre de un Omega ya enlazado.

Los Betas son los que se les conoce como personas normales, y la ventaja de ser un Beta, es que no se doblegan ante la "voz" de los Alfas, ni sucumben ante el celo Omega. Tampoco poseen olor alguno, a diferencia de los Alfas y Omegas.

Los Omegas son los que, en este caso, pueden llegar a tener hijos propios, sean hombres o mujeres, claro que, para ello, debe ser solamente con los Alfas, debido a que solo con los Alfas podrían encontrar a su destinado, pero eso no hacía imposible que un Omega estuviera con un Beta, aunque en este caso, sería más difícil tener hijos.

Y bueno, Ben 10, aunque era un Omega ante los resultados científicos y médicos, él no creía serlo, más cuando a sus diecinueve años no había experimentado ni un solo celo. Lo que, es más, no caía ante la "voz" que usaban en él; su abuelo, padre, tío y por supuesto Kevin, quien no podía faltar desde que marcó a su prima Gwen. Todo para obligarlo a ser más precavido.

Pero Ben simplemente, ya se había hartado de llevar para todos lados aquella caja metálica llena de supresores, más cuando, él mismo creía ser Beta y no Omega, pero como ya era costumbre, cada tres meses, su abuelo le recordaba su supuesta condición.

—¡Abuelo! —, el castaño se acercó de mala gana al mayor —. No creo ser Omega, ya ha pasado mucho y aún no he tenido ni un solo celo, ¿qué sería diferente ahora? —, alegó aquello por lo que tanto lo molestaban en su familia.

—¡Ya sabes porque hijo! —, soltó aquella exclamación —. Yo no tuve ni un solo celo antes de conocer a tu abuela. Solamente cuando la conocí, supe que ella era mi destinada, y fue con ella, cuando por fin los dos tuvimos nuestro primer celo —, dijo con aires soñadores, recordando, así como él, un Alfa humano, había conocido a su Omega destinada por mera casualidad —. Si bien, existen pocos casos, casi imposibles de contar. Hay casos donde el Omega no tiene su primer celo, sino hasta después de conocer a su Alfa destinado, y que este ya esté listo para recibir su primer celo, así mismo, ocurre lo mismo con los Alfas. Lo que significa que tendrás que llevar contigo los supresores sin queja alguna.

Ben miró con reproche a su testarudo abuelo, no encontrando alguna palabra para refutar en contra de aquella explicación. Con molestia, tomo entre sus manos aquella caja metálica llena de supresores para controlar el supuesto celo que bien sabía, no tendría.

 **~.o0o.~**

Salió furioso de la base y no se extrañó de ver a su compañero y amigo de trabajo, esperarlo ya en su vehículo.

—A juzgar por la cara que traes, he de suponer que el Magistrado Tennyson te volvió a dar la charla —, comentó aquello con voz monótona.

—Ben suspiró derrotado, mientras se disponía a entrar en el vehículo —. Mi abuelo es un exagerado de primera —, como niño regañado, lanzó a la parte trasera del asiento la cajita metálica —. No creo ser Omega, y sé que obviamente no soy un Alfa, pero nadie en mi familia quiere aceptar que muy posiblemente soy un Beta.

Rook Blonko se dispuso a poner en marcha el vehículo, todo mientras escuchaba los incesantes parloteos de su compañero. Sin duda aquel Plomero, ya sabía bien a lo que se atenía cada tres meses cuando Ben debía entrar en celo, y aunque admiraba demasiado al abuelo de este, hasta él mismo tenía sus dudas sobre la casta a la que el portador del Omnitrix pertenecía.

Rook Blonko admitía que muy posiblemente, Ben era en verdad un Beta y no un Omega como todo mundo decía, aunque si lo pensaba bien, él también tenía ese mismo problema con su celo.

—Es normal que tu familia se preocupe, aunque admito que en los años que llevamos juntos como compañeros, no te he visto caer ante los Alfas —, comentó como si nada —. Pero también puedo decir, que yo tampoco he tenido ni un celo.

—Ben lo miró sorprendido — ¿Es broma?, ¿verdad? —, Tennyson no podía creer aquello —. Es decir, hasta andas con Rayona.

—Lo de Rayona y yo no funciono, ni iba a funcionar, especialmente porque ella logró encontrar a su destinado —, reveló aquello.

—¡¿Cuándo pasó eso?! —, cuestionó exaltado.

—Fue hace dos meses, cuando fui a mi mundo a pasar mis vacaciones con mi familia —, respondió apenado —. No te había dicho, porque vi que esta vez toda tu familia te atosigaba con lo de tu celo desde antes —, explicó.

—Como lo siento Rook —, dijo apenado —. Con lo que me dices, puede que tal vez y solo tal vez, ninguno ha experimentado su celo, debido a que no hemos encontrado a nuestros destinados, o al menos eso fue lo que mi abuelo dijo esta vez —, relató, no por él, porque Ben no podía creer aquello, más veía que su amigo buscaba una esperanza a la cual aferrarse —. Es decir, puedes mirarme a mí como un claro ejemplo, yo he andado con Julie y Esther, incluso llegó a gustarme Kai en mi niñez, pero a pesar de eso, no he tenido ningún sentimiento más allá del gusto y simpatía. Puede que, para mí, el resultado de mi casta fuera equivocado, pero el tuyo es obvio que no, así que no te desanimes, que estoy seguro de que tu Omega anda por allí esperando a su Alfa.

—Gracias —, murmuró Blonko, ya más tranquilo.

 **~.o0o.~**

Después de aquella amena charla, Rook llevaba por lo menos unos diez minutos manejando, cuando a lo lejos pudo distinguir el lugar al que Ben y él habían acordado ir. Ambos igual de emocionados y ansiosos por probar las bebidas, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por una llamada urgente de la base.

—¡Genial!, nada como tener una misión justo cuando por fin habíamos llegado—, soltó el castaño con completo sarcasmo —. ¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer? —, preguntó.

—Al parecer, el doctor Animo hizo de las suyas en un pantano no muy lejano de nuestra ubicación —, explicó detalladamente el revonniano.

—Tenía que ser Animo —, murmuró molesto.

Fue cuestión de apretar unos cuantos botones, para que aquella camioneta se volviera nave y emprendiera vuelo.

Ben solamente estaba cruzado de brazos y su expresión denotaba lo molesto que estaba, más cuando vio el lugar en donde Animo andaba.

—¿Por qué en un pantano? —, preguntó con fastidio.

—Supongo que nada bueno debe de estar tramando —, comentó.

Ambos se miraron entre sí, para después asentir y comenzar a buscar por separado. Dejando la nave escondida y camuflada, claro que, a cierto testarudo y necio castaño, se le había olvidado aquella cajita de metal, sin saber que muy pronto necesitaría lo que contenía en su interior.

 **~.o0o.~**

—¿Encontraste algo Rook? —, preguntó agitado el castaño.

—Nada fuera de lo normal en un pantano —, respondió extrañado —. ¿Estás bien? —, inquirió dudoso.

Ben llevaba por lo menos unos quince minutos buscando por los alrededores al malvado doctor Animo, pero desde que se separó de su compañero, comenzó a sentir cierta ansiedad y agitación.

Y ahora que por fin se había juntado con Rook, sus síntomas habían empeorado. Se sentía débil, sudoroso y muy caliente. Una terrible, pero a la vez placentera sensación que solamente le otorgaba su compañero en esos momentos.

Y fue allí cuando supo que las cosas no andaban para nada bien y que su abuelo había tenido razón al decirle que debía cuidarse de no tener su celo de aquella manera.

—¿Ben? —, Rook se acercó de manera nerviosa a su compañero.

—Necesito mis supresores —, susurró apenas.

La prisa por querer ir a tomar su medicina y la creciente debilidad que su celo le otorgaba, hizo que el castaño terminará siendo sostenido por su compañero.

Fue ese pequeño lapso en el que Ben perdió por completo contra sus instintos de Omega. El olor salvaje a un indescriptible cítrico picante combinado con menta, fue lo que enloqueció aún más aquel instinto que aguardaba muy en el fondo del castaño portador del Omnitrix.

—¡Alfa! —

Rook abrió los ojos a más no poder, ahora entendía lo que Ben quería decirle. El chico había entrado en celo y por cómo se restregaba en su persona, le preocupaba que Ben usará el Omnitrix para saciar sus instintos con él.

Iba a regresar a la nave e ir por los supresores, pero de la nada aparecieron unas extrañas bestias parecidas a unas moscas gigantes combinadas con lobos.

—Ben, si aún sigues consciente, necesitaré de tu ayuda con estas bestias —, dijo mientras preparaba su proto-arma.

—¡Alfa! —, el castaño se abrazó a la fuerte espalda de su compañero, haciendo caso omiso a las anteriores palabras del mayor.

—Ben, en serio necesito que trates de reaccionar, porque si no detenemos a esas cosas, vamos a morir —, Rook apenas había logrado esquivar un ataque, todo con un Ben muy, pero muy caliente aferrado en su espalda.

Tennyson se aferró con más fuerza a su compañero, todo sin las intenciones de soltarse.

Mientras que el Plomero mayor observaba con cautela al par de monstruos frente a ellos. Desvío apenas su mirada, justo a donde su compañero estaba, y aunque no quería hacer aquello, más tarde lidiaría con esa repentina y apresurada decisión.

—¡Obedece Omega! —

Ben contuvo el aliento ante aquella potente orden. Espabilo a penas y de manera inmediata acato la orden que el Alfa le había dado.

Uso el Omnitrix y se transformó en la primera opción que apareció.

De manera rápida, Frío congeló al par de bestias, logrando detener aquella batalla de manera inmediata.

Rook por su parte, creía que ya las cosas se habían calmado, por lo que respiro con tranquilidad, mientras se disponía a acercarse a su compañero, para así disculparse por haber usado su "voz Alfa".

—Ben… Yo quiero disculparme, no era mi intención usar mi "voz" —, a paso lento se acercó de a poco al ahora Frío.

La transformación desapareció de manera inmediata, dando a creer que la situación se había controlado, pero al ver el rostro de su compañero, Rook supo que sus problemas solamente habían empeorado.

Ben se alejó de manera rápida de su compañero, todo con una mirada llena de pánico por las recientes sensaciones que aquel Alfa le hacía sentir.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —

Rook vio con asombro, cómo su compañero salió temeroso directamente al interior de aquel frondoso pantano. Como pudo reaccionó y fue directo a su nave, para agarrar los supresores de Ben. Ya con eso entre sus manos, ni bien hizo uso del camuflaje de la nave, cuando comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible, en busca de su compañero.

—¡Espera Ben! —, trato de disuadir aquel comportamiento por demás extraño en aquel chico.

Pero Ben solamente corría apresurado. En verdad deseaba alejarse por el momento de Rook. Pensando seriamente el porqué de su reciente celo, más con él estando cerca.

Es decir, Ben había salido con Esther, y ella era una Alfa no solo hermosa, también una chica con la que congeniaba de maravilla. A su vez estuvo por mucho tiempo con Julie, y apesar de que ella era una Beta, la chica no solo lo apoyaba en todas sus locuras, bien sabía que, si tenía algún problema o duda, siempre podía contar con Julie. Y aunque odie admitirlo, Kai, también una Alfa, fue su primer flechazo de amor, un muy apresurado y pasajero primer amor y primera desilusión romántica.

Entonces, si ya había pasado por tres amores y dos de esos romances eran Alfas, ¿por qué solamente en ese momento y con Rook con él, su primer celo decidía llegarle?, peor aún, Ben no se había inmutado ante la potente voz de un Alfa y Rook lo dejaba temblando cual gelatina con solo usarla una vez.

Y como olvidar aquel peligroso aroma. De solo recordar el extraño picor cítrico combinado con la menta, hacía que Ben quedará aún más prendado al Alfa.

Pero un gran pensar, siempre tiene su final, y el de Ben fue abruptamente interrumpido, cuando su pie derecho se dobló y cayó por una pequeña pendiente.

—¡Genial!, ¡caliente y ahora herido! —, como pudo, trató de ponerse de pie, más el punzante dolor que abarcaba desde su tobillo, hasta su pierna, se lo impidió —. No… ahora no Rook —, murmuró abrumado al sentir aquel aroma tan conocido, acercarse a su ubicación.

 **~.o0o.~**

Rook Blonko en sus casi veintiún años, no había sentido lo que justo ahora sentía al haber perdido de vista a su compañero en celo.

Si bien, desde que tenía memoria, estuvo "enamorado" de Rayona, comprendió que aquel amor, era más bien un gusto, o como Ben diría, su primera ilusión de amor. Rayona se dio cuenta, no solo porque había conocido a su verdadero destinado, las palabras correctas que la fémina había usado al terminar su relación de novios, fueron "tu destinado está más cerca de lo que crees, pero esa persona, no soy yo". Al principio él no lo había entendido, y aunque estuvo algo deprimido durante ese lapso, decidió no abrumar a su compañero y amigo con sus dramas románticos, hasta ese día.

Y es que, con aquel gran argumento dado por Ben, pudo entender por fin que Rayona le deseo lo mejor y que muy posiblemente su destinado o destinada, estaba más cerca de lo que creía. Y obvio que se puso a pensar en todos los seres que habían estado a su alrededor, pero ninguno parecía ser su pareja. O eso creía, hasta que vio a Ben huir de aquella manera.

No lo había sentido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero el Omega interno de Ben, tenía un dulce y llamativo aroma a vainilla combinado con chocolate, y a pesar de ser olores demasiado dulces y empalagosos, para él aquel aroma era lo mejor de lo mejor.

Fue en ese instante en el que reaccionó. Él nunca logró percibir el aroma de Rayona, y mucho menos el de otro Omega conocido y desconocido. Detuvo su carrera y llevo una de sus manos al pecho. Su corazón golpeaba más a prisa y se había agitado más que cuando entrenaba por días. Comenzó a sentir una gran ansiedad al no ver ni sentir cerca a Ben y sin proponérselo, había comenzado a aspirar en busca de aquel dulce aroma.

Para cuando lo sintió, fue un éxtasis para él. Aspiró con fuerza, sin querer soltar el aire, solo para guardar en sus memorias aquel aroma. Pero al oler un poco de sangre, mezclados con la vainilla y el chocolate, apretó con fuerza su proto-arma.

—¡Mío! —

Aquel rastro de sangre, había sido un detonante para alarmar el lado posesivo de el Alfa. Porque justo cuando al fin se había dado cuenta de que su Omega destinado estaba más cerca de lo que creía, pasaba aquello.

Rook comenzó a correr en donde podía sentir el aroma de su Omega, pensando en mil maneras de matar a Animo, si es que era el culpable de aquel rastro de sangre en su pareja, pero cuando llegó pudo divisar que Ben se encontraba solo, debilitado por el celo y herido de su tobillo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó con prisa, para situarse justo al lado de su Omega.

—¿Estás bien Ben? —, preguntó lo más calmado que podía. Ahora que había comprendido que Ben era su Omega destinado, se daba cuenta de cuánto le afectaba su celo.

—Ben solamente situó sus manos cerca de su parte baja y cerró la boca para acallar aquel gemido que casi deja escapar —. No lo creo —, respondió en un susurro desesperado.

Rook lo admitía, aquella vista otorgada por su Omega, lo estaba poniendo demasiado cachondo, pero al ya tener idea de lo confundido y temeroso que Ben estaba, respiro para calmarse y tomó con sumo cuidado a su destinado en sus brazos y lo llevo a una pequeña cueva que estaba cerca de aquel lugar.

—Supongo que, así como yo, te has dado cuenta de que soy tu Alfa destinado —, comenzó a hablar y al recibir un asentimiento, decidió proseguir —. No te preocupes. Tú me conoces y yo te conozco, no voy a hacer nada si no lo quieres, y solamente cuando estés listo para hablar del tema, lo ahondaremos, por ahora será mejor que tomes tus supresores.

Rook inyectó aquella medicina en el brazo del castaño, todo tratando de mantenerse firme y no cometer alguna estupidez que pudiera asustar aún más al Omega.

Decidió esperar afuera de aquella cueva a que la medicina hiciera efecto, pero al ver que a los quince minutos el olor del celo se intensificaba, supo que Ben era inmune a esos supresores.

—Ben, creo que tendré que pedir que manden a un Beta u Omega para que vengan a buscarte —, murmuró mientras se tapaba la nariz —. Necesito que esperes aquí en lo que yo…

Ni bien había terminado de hablar, cuando sintió como lo agarraban de los hombros y lo adentraban en la cueva. Con asombro vio como el castaño se situaba encima de él, sin importarle absolutamente el haber invadido su espacio personal.

—¡Lo quiero!, ¡lo deseo! —, murmuró sonrojado.

Rook solamente abrió aún más sus atigrados ojos, mandando toda su racionalidad al caño. Ambos dejaron el parloteo para otro momento, decidieron que era mejor juntar sus labios contra los del contrario.

Besándose con gran demanda, por tener más y más uno del otro. Sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por el cuerpo contrario, ocupándolas no solo en acariciar, también en ayudarse de manera mutua y desesperada en hacer desaparecer las ropas.

Ni bien se habían deshecho de aquellas estorbosas telas, Rook había colocado al Omega, debajo suyo. Todo sin llegar a separarse demasiado del cuerpo ajeno. El Alfa, con solo inhalar el dulce aroma de su Omega, sentía su calentura subir aún más. Lo admitía demasiado bien, Ben lo estaba poniendo demasiado cachondo y es que jamás pensó que su Omega destinado fuera capaz de hacer aquello, menos que su destinado fuera aquel chico con el que había compartido un sinfín de cosas.

Paseo con premura, sus manos por aquella febril y ahora sonrojada piel, extasiado por los maravillosos gemidos que Ben sacaba con sus caricias. No pudo evitarlo y muy probablemente tendría que cargar a Ben hasta la nave, pero de una manera un tanto ruda y porque no, desesperada, ingreso su muy erecto falo en aquella dilatada y muy necesitada entrada, perteneciente a su destinado.

—Lo lamento mucho —, murmuró aquello. Había escuchado un suave quejido por parte del castaño —. No me moveré hasta que tú me lo pidas —, dijo con la poca cordura que aún le quedaba, lo que menos quería, era herir a su pareja.

—Ben situó sus manos a los hombros de su compañero —¡Al diablo! —, con completa desesperación, comenzó a mover sus caderas — ¡Olvida la maldita caballerosidad Blonko y fóllame hasta saciarnos!

El revonniano no esperaba aquellas palabras, y mucho menos esperaba oír su nombre salir de los labios de Ben. Más mando toda la gentileza y caballerosidad que bien lo caracterizaba al diablo. Obedeció sin más al Omega y comenzó a moverse con toda la fiereza que su instinto Alfa demandaba.

Una y otra vez. Con cada minuto que pasaba, el incesante sonido viscoso de aquellos fluidos y el golpeteo certero que Blonko otorgaba al interior de su pareja, era más que suficiente para que terminarán aquella ronda. Más cuando ambos se miraron de manera deseosa y jadeando sin parar, supieron que eso solo era el inicio.

Rook salió del interior del portador del Omnitrix y este a su vez, ya sabiendo lo que vendría, se posicionó en cuatro, dándole a su Alfa la bella vista de aquella entrada recién profanada, de la cual se podía apreciar aquel viscoso líquido blanco, perteneciente a la recién entrega.

—¡Hazlo ya Alfa! —

Blonko no se hizo de rogar. Al igual que su Omega, él se sentía aún más ansioso por continuar aquella acalorada sesión de sexo. Una vez más y sin pedir permiso, se adentró en el interior del castaño. Y sin decir algo, comenzó a moverse con gran fuerza y velocidad.

Ben por su parte, con cada roce, cada caricia, cada toque que su Alfa le diera, sentía que estaba en la gloria. Ni siquiera ser llamado héroe galáctico le parecía tan magnífico como aquella entrega. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y que, con cada brusco movimiento, su pierna herida dolía aún más, situó su cabeza, justo en el polvoso suelo de aquella cueva, mientras que apretaba sus manos hechas puño, todo sintiéndose, no sólo adolorido por aquella incómoda poción, también sintiendo demasiado placer y gozo con aquella unión.

—Más rápido Alfa~... —

Rook asintió sin más y con todas las intenciones de darle satisfacción a su pareja, situó ambas manos en las caderas del menor y comenzó a arremeter más duro y más rápido.

Aquello solo desencadenó fuertes gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos. Sintiéndose no solamente bien, también unidos como lo que realmente eran. Destinados.

Fue cuestión de tiempo y después de unos minutos más de aquella tortuosa y placentera acción, Rook sintió el final cercano. Vio con anhelo el cuello descubierto del menor, tratando de no morderlo como su instinto le rogaba hacerlo, pero todo control, se vio perdido, cuando Ben lo miro como pudo.

—Puedes hacerlo Blonko —, murmuró como pudo —. No solo porque si no lo haces, mi abuelo, mi tío, mi padre y por supuesto Kevin te van a matar… —, se mordió el labio al sentir como aquel gran miembro, le daba en un punto que lo enloquecía —. Sino porque así lo quiero yo…

El Alfa asintió con una imperceptible sonrisa, mientras una de sus manos se situaba sobre la de Ben. Dio unas dos embestidas más y al sentir como se formaba el nudo, mordió con fuerza el cuello de su ahora Omega, lamiendo al final, aquel líquido carmesí y acariciando el rostro de Ben.

—¿Listo para otra ronda? —, preguntó en murmullo el Alfa.

—Contigo siempre, mi Alfa —, respondió el Omega sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza.

Aquello solamente era el inicio de un placentero primer celo.

 **~.o0o.~**

—¿Saben algo de Ben y Rook? —, preguntó el Magistrado Tennyson con completa preocupación.

—Abuelo, trata de calmarte —, Gwen miraba preocupada a su pobre abuelo, el cual parecía tener en cualquier momento un infarto.

—No puedo hija. Tu primo y su compañero llevan casi dos días desaparecidos.

La razón para que Max Tennyson estuviera al borde de un ataque, era que hacía dos días, habían dado con el doctor Animo, logrando así no solo arrestándolo de nueva cuenta, sino que, también deteniendo sus planes de esa ocasión, pero aun cuando trataron de dar aviso a Ben y a Rook, pero ninguno de los dos había respondido.

Y, a decir verdad, la reciente llegada de su esposa, solamente encendió sus alarmas protectoras.

—¡Iré a buscarlos yo mismo! —

Gwen quiso detener las intenciones de su abuelo, pero al verlo detenerse y ver la razón de aquello, se sintió aliviada al ver llegar a su primo, siendo cargado en la espalda de Rook. Pero hubo algo que hasta ella sintió. El aroma de Rook y Ben, se sentía mezclado. Fijo con lujo y detalle su mirar en su primo, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba justo frente al cuello marcado de este.

—¡Ustedes dos estuvieron ocupados! —, logró soltar aquello de una manera sorprendida y sin las intenciones de meter cizaña.

—¡ROOK BLONKO! —

Para ninguno de los Plomeros en la base, pasó desapercibido aquello, pero nadie se atrevería a acercarse a aquel Alfa protector con ansias de vengar la recién perdida de inocencia de su nieto.

Rook había comenzado a temblar, y no era para menos, si Max Tennyson era un reconocido Alfa, fuerte y rudo cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Por suerte, el Alfa fue detenido por la señora Tennyson, quien ya se había acercado demasiado ansiosa a su nieto.

—¡Oh, mi buen Ben! —, exclamó aquello, mientras usaba sus poderes para elevar en el aire a su nieto, alejándolo de aquel joven Alfa —. Me han dado una razón válida para no irme pronto de la tierra —, comentó alegre mientras veía con insistencia el vientre de su nieto.

—¡Abuela bájame ya! —, pidió más que apenado por el espectáculo que su familia estaba dando —. Además, ¿a qué te refieres? —, inquirió dudoso.

La ahora, mujer pelirroja, ensancho su sonrisa y miró a su nieta con burla.

—Bueno, me refiero a que al menos sé que tu cachorro podría aceptar mis enseñanzas y no rechazarlas como mi dulce Gwen —, respondió con diversión al ver el rostro de su marido —. Felicidades mi amor, tu y yo seremos bisabuelos.

—¿Cachorro? —, el Magistrado Tennyson no podía creer aquello.

—Así es cariño, después de todo, Ben y Rook pasaron exactamente por la misma situación que nosotros. El primer celo es importante, más si llevaste esperando a tu destinado durante tanto tiempo —, explicó aquello —. Felicidades mis niños.

La recién pareja de enlazados se miró de manera mutua, ambos igual de sonrojados, no creyendo del todo las palabras de la Anodita mayor, pero al oír la explicación de aquello, no pudieron refutar en contra.

Según Verdona, ella y Max al ya estar listos para conocer a sus respectivos destinados, tuvieron la llegada de su primer celo. Ambos aceptándose por quienes eran y lo que el destino les tenía preparado.

Fue justo así lo ocurrido con aquel par. Mientras Ben no aceptará su lado Omega, no estaría listo para la llegada de su celo y mientras Rook no aceptará tener a alguien más en su vida, no estaría listo para pasar su primer celo a lado de su destinado.

Su primer celo, no solo fue para conocerse como lo que verdaderamente eran, también era para unirse por toda la eternidad.

Aunque por ahora, solo deberían lidiar con las dulces consecuencias y en el caso del revonniano, sobrevivir a la furia de todos los Alfas que estaban en la familia de su Omega. Todo por aquel dulce, placentero y porque no, rudo primer celo. Pero de algo estaban seguros, tanto Ben como Rook, ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de nada, y menos ahora que sabían que muy pronto su recién formada familia se agrandaría. ¡Bendito día de primer celo!

 **FIN °~**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y eso fue todo con este capítulo, espero y no hay porque haya decepcionado con el limón, porque no soy de escribir de los típicos limones escandalosos xD**

 **Para estos días llegará la actualización de "¡¿Mi Hijo ?!", espero y estén atentos;)**

 **Y si el fic les gusto y yo lo hago sabre con sus hermosos comentarios, se los voy a agradecer muchísimo ^ 3 ^**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (^ 3 ^) /**


End file.
